Snowflakes and Chocolate Chips
by moonshine4488
Summary: Just a short, fluffy story with some drama here and there about Margaret, a child from the early 1900's, who recently made Imladris her new home. Glorfindel learns more about being a father as Margaret adjusts to life with the elves.
1. White Crystals

A/N: I haven't written a story about Margaret in a long time, but this one takes place just after Strawberries and Sugar. For those of you who haven't read that story, I don't think it's necessary to read both.

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Tolkein's beloved world. The only thing that is mine is the character Margaret and the plot of the story. That said, I still am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

**White Crystals**

Margaret danced as large, white crystals fell from the sky. Glorfindel laughed at her joy in the snow. She had seen snow before, back when she lived with her Ma. But this snow was different. It was not as wet and cold as she had always thought. It was beautiful, and danced in the wind with all the grace that Margaret had known. She had not liked the snow in New York, for it meant cold nights and sickness. It meant more people cramming into the already full tenement building. Here, in Imladris, she could truly enjoy the wonder it held as it fell from the sky.

Laughing, she held her arms out and whirled in a circle. She spun until she could stand no more, and fell into the soft powered beneath her feet. Glorfindel lifted her into his arms, and kissed her head.

"It is growing late, little one," he said with a small smile, "We must return for evening meal."

Margaret sighed happily, and grabbed the horse's mane as Glorfindel hopped up beside her. They had been out in the forest for several hours enjoying the first snowfall of the year. Margaret had begged Glorfindel to take her out riding, and he finally gave in. Putting aside the papers he'd been reading, he sent a message to Erestor to let him know that he would be spending the afternoon outside.

Riding through the forest, Glorfindel looked down at the dark haired child that sat in front of him. He was glad he had left his desk and reports behind on this day. Margaret's delight in the snow had stirred up fond memories of his own joy in the winter days. Often elves forgot what wonder their was in the simple things, such as the rain, the sun, and the snow. For thousands of years Glorfindel had been a part of Arda, yet on this day, he again was able to close his eyes and be happy. That had happened a lot since Margaret became a part of his life several months before. He had found much happiness in little girl.

The House of Elrond soon came into view, and as Glorfindel rode into the court yard, he realized Margaret was sound asleep, her head resting against his chest and hands on his arm. He smiled and carried her to her room. He carefully removed her cloak and shoes, then tucked her into bed. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he bid her sweet dreams.

Sulwen sighed as Margaret splashed water, and covered the stone floor in suds. She knew the child enjoyed the warm bath water. Every morning she had to coax her to get out before she was late for breakfast.

" Glorfindel and Elrond will not want you to be later, Penneth," she said sternly. Margaret nodded and stood so that she could climb out of the stone bath. She stepped on the cold floor and shivered as Sulwen wrapped her in a large, gray towel.

" Sulwen, when we have Elvish lessons today, can we read a story?" Margaret asked with hope. She loved it when she was able to read about the founding of Imladris. She liked how elves from many places moved in. She enjoyed reading about the visitors Elrond had entertained in his home, and learning about Elrond becoming the lord and keeper of Imladris.

"If you finish translating everything, then yes, we can read. Now be still while I braid your hair."

Margaret continued to fidget for a minute, and then gave in as Sulwen tugged slightly on the hair she held in her hand. The child was becoming more and more comfortable around the elves she now lived with. It pleased Sulwen to see so, but really, she could not style her hair with all the moving about.

"Off with you now," she said with a smile, " I hear the cooks have prepared a fine meal this morning."

Margaret thanked Sulwen and went on her way.

It was afternoon by the time Margaret finished her lessons with Sulwen and Calin. She decided to take a walk down by her favorite spot near the stream. It was where she spent much of her time during the months she had been in Imladris.

Reaching the stream, she sat on the small wooden bridge that crossed the stream, and stared. The water not moving, for it had frozen with the coming of winter. She saw the slick, white color of ice, sun glaring back at her. She felt a slight sadness that the ducks and frogs would not be around for her to watch. Sighing, she got up to find something more interesting to look at.

As she stood, she felt her foot slide out from under her, and fell backwards. She landed half on the bridge, but the rest of her body did not, and Margaret tumbled sideways towards the stream. She landed with a thud on the ice. Slowly sitting up, she realized that she was sitting on top of the stream. Wow, she thought with delight. I have never walked on top of the water before. Margaret stood and tried walking, but began to slide. She stopped, arms flailing, and tried to regain her balance. Despite her slippery stance, she smiled to herself. Back in New York, during the winter, sometimes her Ma and her would see patches of ice on the side walk. Ma would take her hand, and they would run up to the patches of ice, and slide across. It had been the most fun they would have during the winter.

Margaret tried it, but found she could not hold her balance. She ended up falling on her stomach. She got up and tried again. When she fell this time though, she slide slightly down the ice. Grabbing clumps of snow on that had built up on the surface of the frozen water, she pulled herself along the stream. Laughing, she grabbed more snow, and pulled her self further along the ice. Eventually she came to an area where the stream curved and then dropped downhill. Taking a breath, she pulled on the snow and launched herself down the embankment. She flew over snow that was strung across the ice, and glided down the stream. Arms up high, she laughed as she continued her flight over the water.

Margaret came to a stop as slush splashed at her and hit her in the fast. She noticed here that the stream became much wider than where the bridge was. She frowned as she heard the gurgling sound in front of her. Sitting up, tried to brush the wet snow and water from her cloak. Standing, she turned to head for the high up bank on to her right, wondering how she was going to climb up such a steep pile of snow.

Suddenly Margaret felt her feet go out from under her. Icy water surrounded her, and panic took hold as she realized she couldn't breath. Her ears pounded with pain and her head ached. Her body began to burn with cold, and she realized she was in the water.  
Sunlight hit her face as the water churned her to the surface. It was only for a second, but Margaret tried to take a breath. She whirled back into the water, not knowing which was up or down, and not knowing how to swim. The inside of her chest felt like it was going to break to pieces. Her legs and arms felt heavy. A giant weight had been placed on her back and shoulders. Things seemed to slow down. Darkness over took her, and she felt the world fade away.


	2. Drowning in Love

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Tolkein's beloved world. The only thing that is mine is the character Margaret and the plot of the story. That said, I still am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

**Drowning in Love**

Elladan was arguing with Elrohir as they refilled their water skins. The day was cold, and snow covered the ground. They were not far from home, but hunting would take a little longer on this day, as the forest was quiet from the change in season.

"More deer feed in the deep parts of the forest, Elladan, we won't catch many fish today," said Elrohir.

" Maybe not, but the deer are not yet hungry enough to eat the bark off the trees. There was grass for them yesterday. Today, they will not be in the forest. Fishing is more practical."

As Elladan finished making his point, Elrohir suddenly dove into the water. He jumped in surprise as the icy splash hit his tunic. Wondering if his brother had gone mad, he cursed and searched in his pack for the rope they carried with them. He ran a little ways down the river, knowing that the water would carry his brother further along. Knotting the rope around a tree, he saw his brother's dark hair come up out of the water. It shocked Elladan to see he was not alone, but held a small girl in his arms. Shouting Elrohir's name, he tossed him the other end of the rope. Elrohir caught it easily, and Elladan pulled him to the river bank.

" It is Margaret," he breathed as he handed the child to Elladan, and then climbed up next to his brother.

Elladan laid Margaret on the ground, noting that she was not breathing. Tipping her head back, and clearing her throat, he began to do breath in her mouth. He then put his hands on her chest, and gave four hard pushes. He repeated this twice, praying to the Valar that the little one before him would take a breath. Finally, after what seemed like an agonizingly long time, Margaret began to cough. Elladan helped her turn so the water that was spewing out of her mouth did not go back down and choke her.

Margaret's eyes filled with tears as the realization that she almost drowned took hold. She clung to Elladan as Elrohir stroked her hair and tried to calm her.

"You're alright, Penneth, all is well now."

Margaret shook with cold, and both twins removed their cloaks. They took off her wet cloak and shoes. They removed the outer most layer of her dress and stockings, and wrapped her tight in their own cloaks.

" We need to get her to Ada," said Elladan, " Human children are susceptible to illness when they are cold." Elrohir nodded his understanding, and they headed back to the House of Elrond, more at a run than at a walk.

Elrond was just finishing a message to his beloved Arwen, who was visiting Lothlorien, when his boys burst into the room. He saw Margaret, and immediately called for blankets and tea. Elrohir explained how he had pulled Margaret out of the water, and how Elladan had to work to get her to breath again. While Elrond tended to Margaret, he briefly looked Elrohir over, knowing that his son was not injured, but still unable to keep from checking.

" Send for Glorfindel," ordered Elrond. At a second thought, he added, "Send for Sulwen as well."

A moment later, both Glorfindel and Sulwen hastily entered into the room. Glorfindel immediately began asking questions while Sulwen came and took Margaret's hand. Elrond, having dealt with all different reactions of concern, immediately calmed the two who cared for this little girl.

Margaret had been quiet for sometime until Glorfindel asked her how she had managed to fall into the river, and what she had been doing so far from home to begin with. Margaret tearfully explained that she had been by the stream and the bridge at first, but had slide on the ice further down. Glorfindel sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

" You must not go near the water again Margaret, not until it has unfrozen. Also, we need to teach you to swim."

Her lip quivered slightly, and Glorfindel's heart ached for her. He knew it was only an accident, but he also knew how lucky she was that the twins were there. Her eyes began to shut as exhaustion took hold. Upon hearing that Margaret would be fine with some rest and a warm bed, Glorfindel turned to the twins and offered his utmost thanks.

" I am beyond grateful to you both," said Glorfindel.

They both smiled and waved a hand. "Of course we wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She is dear to us as well, Glorfindel. We did not manage to catch anything though, but we will go out tomorrow. I'm sure those who usually do the hunting for the house hold will not mind extra company."

" Indeed," said Elrond, " They are grateful for the help when you are home. The hunting for meat in the winter becomes more difficult."

The twins nodded, and excused themselves. Elrohir was in need of a change of clothes, and Elladan wanted to rest before dinner.

Glorfindel turned a concerned look to Margaret. " I can get her ready for bed, my lord," said Sulwen who was still by her side. Glorfindel noticed that Sulwen was holding Margaret's hand, and realized she was worried as well.

" How about we both do so," he said with a smile. She smiled back, and moved so that Glorfindel could carry Margaret to her quarters. Together, they all walked down the hall, Elrond smiling at the picture the three made together.


	3. Winter Wonders

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Tolkein's beloved world. The only thing that is mine is the character Margaret and the plot of the story. That said, I still am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

_

* * *

_

**Winter Wonders**

____

Margaret saw the snow flakes, and the water churning beneath her. She was standing on a rock, but couldn't seem to find who she was looking for

"_Ma!" she called, but all she heard was the sound of her own voice. A little boy next to her cried and shook from the cold. He turned his face away from Margaret, and jumped into the water next to her._

"_You will not be able to take in any air," she heard Glorfindel's voice, " That is unwise."_

_The wind swirled around Margaret, and she felt her feet move towards the water._

"_Ma! Help me, please!" she cried, " I don't want to go back in." _

_She knew her lungs were burning, although she could not feel it. She knew that she was in danger, but she couldn't seem to find help. _

"_Glorfindel!" she yelled._

Margaret woke with a start. She was in her bed, the silk scarves that covered two thirds of her room blew slightly in the cold winter breeze as a draft entered her room. She pulled the covers around her tighter. Glorfindel had insisted that a fire be kept going in her room at all times during the winter, and that large, heavy drapes were placed behind the open arches of her room. They were the same colors as the scarves that lined the open walls which they were placed behind. Purple and pink behind one another, one heavy and one light and flowing. On the other side of her room, the walls were made of stone. Normally the elves did not need the drapes, but Margaret was human, and needed something heavier to keep out the ridged air. Tonight however, she was still chilled.

Thinking of her dream, she remembered the little boy as one of the tenement children back in New York. No one was ever really warm in the winter there. She thought again about the water, and looking for her Ma. Ma is never going to be able to help me again, she thought with sadness. Feeling extremely tired, cold, and alone, Margaret worked up the energy to crawl out of bed. She wrapped the blankets around her shoulders, and left the room.

Imladris was very different to her eyes at night. There was little to no light in the halls, and she often had to feel her way around. She knew this path well, however, so she was able to walk right up to the door. The knob was a little above her head, and she had to stand on her toes to reach it, but she managed, like usual, to open the door. As quietly as she could, she walked up to the big bed and looked up.

Glorfindel turned and smiled to her. He reached his arms out, and pulled her up next to him. Margaret curled against his chest, and snuggled her face into his shoulder.

" Sleep Penneth," he said softly, " You have nothing to fear this night."

Finally warm, Margaret's eyes drifted shut, and she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Glorfindel shook Margaret awake. It was even cooler than the day before and she danced around on the stone floor, trying to keep her feet warm against its coldness.

" Glorfindel," she asked, " Can we go out in the woods again today?"

" I cannot. But I believe Calin has a special lesson planned for you today. He asked me that you dress warm." Glorfindel smiled as Margaret's face lit up. She ran off to bathe and dress for the day.

Calin pulled on his deer skinned gloves and made sure Margaret's cloak was fastened. Today he was going to take her out and show her why and how the different changes occurred among forest. He was going to teach her how animals lived when there was less grass and food during the winter time. She always loved outdoor lessons, and Calin could not help but be cheerful at her enthusiasm.

" What would you like to learn first?" he asked her as she bounced up and down on her toes.

" The animals," she answered excitedly.

" Alright, off we go then." Taking her hand, he led her out of the court yard, and toward the meadow. The forest ran along one side of the open field, so it would not be difficult to explain the different eating patterns of the forest creatures.

" The squirrels," Calin began, " as you know build nests during the summer. When the weather is warm, they gather as many nuts and seeds as they can. They eat much so they fatten up, and then store the rest among the twigs and branches of their nests. All the eating they do allows them to grow thick fur coats. During the cold times they have food to eat from their stored supplies."

" Many small animals, like skunks, hibernate during the winter. They eat all spring and summer season, and then sleep for the long months. Sometimes you will hear elves say the forest has gone to sleep. So many animals are be out of sight for a time, it makes it quiet."

Pointing to the meadow, Calin explained the foraging of deer. How they looked for anything they could eat, whether it be in the forest or in the fields. He talked about the movement of fish in the streams, and the interesting way in which frogs that lived in trees dug into the cracks and crevices to keep warm.

" The frogs are so still," said Calin, " They seem almost frozen and dead. But when it warms up, they come out."

He smiled as Margaret listened to him intently. She was fascinated by the animals and how they maintained survival. He took great pride knowing she was learning so much from his teachings.

" That will be all for today," he said and saw her smile falter. " We can come back out tomorrow if the weather is decent."

Margaret brightened at the thought of another outdoor lesson, and took Calin's hand as the walked back to the court yard. Sulwen was waiting for her as they approached.

" Margaret," she said, taking her hand and giving Calin a nod, " Glorfindel was called away on business, but he will be back by tomorrow evening."

Sulwen watched as Margaret froze, and held her breath.

" Glorfindel is gone?" she asked is a shaky voice.

" Just for tonight," Sulwen soothed, " Come, we will join Elrond and the twins for meal, and then I can read to you if you like."

Margaret nodded and allowed Sulwen to lead her away. Glorfindel had been gone several times since Margaret had first come to Imladris, but never over night. She was not what she would do if the bad dreams woke her again.

That night, after Sulwen had tucked her in and kissed her forehead, she stared into the darkness for what seemed like hours. The wind whistled outside her window, and she pulled her knees up to chin, hugging her arms around her legs. Margaret closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

It wasn't much later that Margaret awoke, scared from the terrifying images of the orc she had encountered before Glorfindel had found her in the forest. Tears ran silently down her cheek as she thought of the mixed images that had floated over her mind. In the dream, the orc hadn't been chasing her like it did that day, but rather it was chasing her Ma. Usually Glorfindel would come and save her, but tonight no one came. As her Ma had yelled, and disappeared from her sight, she woke with the last wisp of the dream leaving her staring into the red eyes of the beast.

Crying still, she was surprised when a pair of warm hands touched her face, and then lifted her from her bed.

" Calm down child, all is well," said Elrond. He took her in her blankets and walked to one of the various rooms in the house. Margaret was not sure where they had gone, because it was too dark to tell. Elrond sat down near fireplace. It was burning bright with the flames that licked up the blacked stone of the chimney. The wood crackled against the heat. He settled her against him, and rocked her slowly back and forth in the chair. Margaret knew which room she was in then. It was the only one that had a rocking chair in it. Often the twins were in here when they were home, for it had been a play room to all of Elrond's children growing up. Feeling better than she had since she had arrived home after lessons, Margaret fell into a deep sleep.

Lord Elrond smiled to himself, thinking of how long it had been since he had held his own children after their nightmares. He thought of his sons, and how they usually comforted each other from bad dreams, but often he would if they had dreamt simultaneously. He thought of Arwen, how her tears always crushed his heart when the silver blue of her eyes looked at him in fear. So many times had he soothed the frightened hearts of young ones. He sighed, wishing he still could for his own offspring. Their hearts were in much pain, as was his own, since the departure of Lady Celebrian many years before. His sons often left on war parties to hunt orcs while Arwen spent much of her time in Lothlorien. It pained him to know that he could not help their hurt.

Margaret snuggled closer, bringing Elrond out of his darkened thoughts. At least for now, he mused, I can comfort this one.


End file.
